


Styled Tiger

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kotetsu and Tomoe's wedding day. Kotetsu's nervous, but he knows he'll hardly be happier than on this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styled Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for T&B Anon, then crossposted to my tumblr

Kotetsu’s hands were shaking as he tried to do up his tie. He looked in the mirror and saw himself reflected back in a tux and with his hair combed back. Muramasa looked over and said, “Calm down Kotetsu. I’ll do your tie for you.”

“Thanks Bro.” Kotetsu said.  

A short while later he was standing at the front of the church nervously looking  at the floor. The wedding march started to play and the door opened. Kotetsu looked up and smiled as he saw Tomoe in white make her way down the aisle. When she arrived at the front and took Kotetsu’s hand, she leaned in and whispered, “You’re looking styled Tiger.”

With those four words Kotetsu was sure marrying Tomoe was going to be the best decision in his life.  


End file.
